Broken in Pieces
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Jonathan, aka H2ODelirious, fell in love with a tailor known as Evan. Janey Evermore was in love with Evan as well yet he still stay. He chose to wait for him, even if he comes back to him broken in pieces. The world usually follows the natural order of life. People born. People live. People grow. People die. They don't get second chances. Jonathan knew that better than anyone.
1. Broken In Pieces

**Contains magic abilities, some gore imaginations and feels.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The world usually follows the natural order of life. People born. People live. People grow. People die. They don't get second chances.

Jonathan knew that better than anyone.

Jonathan, normal civilian who had been working as a barber, knew those words and the possibility for second chances more than anyone. He was a hard working barber. A lot of people would come for miles just to have his perfect haircuts. It was as if any tools used for cutting was fused with his delicate magic. He was a professional.

But no one knew the truth. He was H2ODelirious, a serial killer who specialized in using his kitchen knife to slice his victims to bits. But that was in Los Santos. This was Pelato Bay. He wanted a fresh start, a fresh new life. How did a serial killer like him changed into a normal man?

Evan Fong. He was a tailor who he met in his time as a serial killer. His words caught Jonathan into a whirlwind of change. It made him change his sanity, his life…his heart. He fell for him hard. He changed into his time as human, Jonathan, and came into Pelato Bay as a new man, searching for a place to live in. Surprise surprise, he lived in a house with none other than Evan himself.

Since then, the two had been blissfully living together. To Jonathan, as delirious as it seemed, it felt like they were a married couple. Evan would come home and greet him, Jonathan would present him homemade dishes, they would talk the whole night long, even when the food is done, and then they'll rip the roof off with their laughter and gaming with their friends until they retreat to bed. Then, when morning comes up, Evan would be up with Jonathan, opening their doors to say good morning and then fighting –playfully- for the bathroom and cooking breakfast before getting to work. If it were a day off or the weekends, the afternoon would be spent with chores.

It was blissful. Until Janey Evermore came into the picture. It used to be just him and Evan. Shopping, hanging out, eating out, even taking a walk. But now, wherever they go, Janey would be 'unexpectedly' pop into the middle of it and be part of the plan, almost pushing Jonathan into the third wheel. And that's when he realized.

Evan wasn't his. He wasn't gay. Jonathan was sure of it because of how Evan had dated Sydney before they broke up. What were the chances Evan could stay single? Or how Evan would accept his confession. The possibilities were low. Real low. So Jonathan began to step back. He would make an excuse to leave Evan and Janey alone, give them some alone time, and he would try to get a friend of theirs to come with them in hanging out.

"Delirious, what's going on, man?"

Jonathan froze at the sound of his alias being used by the flame detective and glanced towards Cartoonz, or Luke, his best friend. He had been the one who let Jonathan out with an easier sentence with jail time and Jonathan had been grateful to him. He sighed and paused the game before his body leaned back to be sunk against the sofa's soft cusion.

"It's Evan." Jonathan muttered. "And Janey."

"This again? Jonathan, this is hurting you. The offer to be my flat mate is still up, you know?"

"But Cartoonz, I…I just can't. Leaving that apartment might just kill me."

"Jonathan."

"It's okay, Luke."

"No, it's not." Luke firmly pressed his objection to Jonathan and looked frustrated for a moment before his eyes grew worry. "Jonathan…this isn't right for you. Evan seems to love Janey a lot. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course it is." Jonathan mumbled after a few moments but he made a smile of comfort. "But I promise to always be with him. Even though he doesn't feel the same way, I'll be there waiting for him. Even if he comes back broken in pieces."

"And if you're the one broken in pieces?"

Jonathan made a thoughtful look for a moment at the heaviness of the question, gently plopping back against the couch again with controller in his hands until he replied casually.

"Cut in pieces would be the correct term then."

Cartoonz wanted to talk more but the look in Jonathan's eyes left no room to argue.

~ . ~

"No way."

"Marcel, _don't-_ "

"FINALLY, YOU GOT TO GROW SOME BALLS!"

The people in the fast food joint turned their heads to see a black male cried out with excitement and heavy slap his red-hoodie, heavy muscle friend on the back, who's blushing his ears off. A loud guffaw from Brian, a wheezing laughter from Nogla and a light chuckle from Brock followed suit until Lui, with his squeaker voice, called out.

"Yayy! We're going to have a wedding! I wanna be a flower boy!"

" _NO_ , guys, _please!_ I haven't even said anything to him yet!" Evan's cheeks turned red and he glared at all of his friends for a moment before Marcel wrapped an arm around his shoulder, using his free hand to 'paint a picture' in front of them.

" _But imagine!_ Evan Fong, the tailor bachelor, is being taken off the market by none other than the delirious _Jonathan_! Good headline to our next posts on Twitter!"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright, guys, that's enough." Brock grinned at the merry band in their joyous ways before turning to the male in red hoodie. "So you're finally confessing to the brown-haired barber, eh?"

"Depends on whether these knuckleheads would keep a secret for a while." Evan grinned when Nogla, Marcel and Terroriser said ' _HEY!'_ to him.

"Don't worry, you just need to confess soon. Who knows how long that secret will last." Brock grinned in a bantering way until his face turned to worry. "But…Evan, you sure about this? I mean, the secret is pretty…huge."

Evan knew what he meant. It was bigger than anyone could think. It could jeopardize _everything_. Evan closed his eyes and nodded, picturing the smiling brunette in his sky blue hoodie and the crackling laughter ringing into his ears like beautiful music. He opened his brown eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But what about Janey? I mean…she follows you _everywhere_." Terroriser pointed out.

"Yeah, that bitch is crazy! Did ya settle with her, dude?"

"She actually confessed to me last weekend. I turned her down. I haven't seen her since then." Evan had a frown on his face from talking about her and took a sip of his cola. "Good thing too. She just…wouldn't stop trying to get into my pockets."

"Was that literally or figuratively?"

"A little bit of both." A ringtone of 'Phoneix' by Fall Out Boys and a vibration in his pocket caught Evan's attention. "Hang on." Evan pulled out his phone and checked the caller name to grin at the sight of "Jonathan" on the screen before taking in the call. "Hey, Jon! Did you miss me al-"

"Evan Fong?"

A chill ran down his spine. Where was Jonathan? "Where's Jonathan?"

"Please meet us at the C. P Station. We need to discuss with you about Jonathan."

"Why? What the fuck happened to him?!" Evan couldn't stop his anger. Is he okay? Did he get in trouble? What happened to Jonathan? Then cold sweat ran down the back of his neck and forehead as he ran to his car. Those words rang in Evan's ears as he stuck the key into ignition.

" _We're sorry, Mr. Fong. But Jonathan is dead."_

~ . ~

"Jonathan had gotten back from shopping it seems, judging by the grocery bags on the table. Seemed like he was preparing something. We checked how the door's lock was busted so we could tell the attacker had forced their way in. There were struggles and it was obvious Jonathan landed a few bullets, since we found a gun near him. The killer had taken three bullets, maybe on the upper half of their body since there are bullet holes on the walls that indicated Jonathan aiming for the torso. They were bleeding, since we found two different blood DNA on the ground. Plus, no one would have legs long enough to reach the level of those bullet holes. 3 out of 6 bullets that are missing from the handgun were found on the holes on the wall.

The killer was relentless. We found a wound on Jonathan's shoulder before the killer proceed to slice it off. Jonathan soon fell on the ground and judging by the amount of blood under him when we found him, it was a slow, messy death. From there the killer did the deed. Chopping him in pieces."

The investigator flipped another page in his file, his eyes slowly drifting up to Evan who sat on the bench outside of the very house Jonathan had died in, with cops making a second round on the crime scene. Evan was looking calm but the investigator could tell from his clenched fist and how his shades shield his probably angry eyes that he was far from calm. It only confirms when Evan spoke.

"Where's the damn bastard? Why Jonathan? Why him?"

"We assume it was a love-related motive."

Evan turned to the investigator. "What?"

"There was a note left behind on Delirious's…chest. _He's mine._ We noticed there was a security footage in the house, right in the living room where it saw the scene. We can't do anything though because we still need your permission. It _is_ your property after all."

"Of course. Just…anything to help Jonathan. If there is anything you need that could help finding that fucker, just do it." Evan ran a hand through his hair and the investigator glanced at how his fist trembled.

"Broken in pieces."

"What?"

"Jonathan told me that." The investigator, Luke, placed a hand on Evan's shoulder and gripped in manly comfort. "He loved you. He was just a serial killer, looking for a tailor to fix his favorite teddy and you were his mender. You didn't reject his look, the hockey mask, blue hoodie and all. You thought it was cool, not psychotic. You even gave Jonathan's teddy an engraved name on its chest. Jonathan didn't just get a mended teddy. He had his heart mended as well. He loved you so much.

So when I heard Jonathan got caught and I had a chance to talk to him, he told me he gave in to the arrest and wanted to change. I was reluctant until I saw that smile of his when I asked him why. He didn't say why but I decided to let him go on parole. He had to rot in jail for a year or three. You won't believe the amount of suffering he had gone through in there. Serial killers weren't acknowledge highly in prison. But when he left prison, he was looking more alive than when he was killing. He started working himself to the bone, doing anything for his _alpha_ , as he had called you in his delirious ways.

You wouldn't believe how happy he looked when he came to tell me how you let him be your roommate. He was glowing. He looked like a newly wedded housewife. And for a while, he was happy…until Sydney came along."

Evan's body froze at the mention of her name and Luke pulled out a cigarette, putting it into his mouth and began to light it up with his index finger, the fedora on his devil-horned head tilting forward over his eyes. Once he done so, he breathed in the smoke, the essence and proof of fire before he sighed out to let it float up along the air.

"He planned to confess to you once his parole was done. But on the day it was, you came out saying Sydney is your girlfriend. That broke his heart. Then you and Sydney broke up but when Janey came in and try to woo you, Jonathan knew that you will probably end up dating her one day. I told him that he could have the choice to live with someone else or get his own place. But he didn't want to." Luke glanced at Evan and tapped his cigarette to let the ashes fell onto the stone pavement. "He promised you that he would always be there at your home, waiting and welcoming you. Even if Janey brought you back to him, broken in pieces, he would still have you. It hurts, seeing Jonathan smile like that." Luke glanced at Evan's way and his eyelids lowered. "I know you chose to not respond to Jonathan's feelings. You're a smart man. You couldn't lie to him. You, Vanoss, the greatest mob boss at just the age of 16. It still questions me how you went from the notorious criminal who kills his victims by sewing their parts and mending them to a monstrosity to a simple tailor, working to mend anything broken."

Evan closed his eyes and heard the pitter patter of the rain beginning to pour. His body felt cold. His hair felt heavy and wet on his head. But nothing was heavier than when he opened his eyes to look at the quiet, sad, blue hoodie boy sitting on that wet bench with his teddy bear, missing a lonesome arm. The cottons grew wet, the strings were sticking out and the poor teddy's button eye was hanging by a literal thread. The boy looked sad. He had his head down and his body was trembling in the cold. His hood was up and his arms tightly around the broken stuffed bear against his chest.

Evan was eight at the time. He had been in a run-down little orphanage. There was an old lady. She was kind. But then she died that day. The new caretaker was cruel. A lot of kids got injured by him. Badly. Seeing him on that bench, upset, it reminded him of the pain of being hurt. Of being hated by the world.

Evan was hated for his powers. The power to mend or tie parts together. Evan looked down at his hands before he looked at the broken teddy and the sad boy. He began to move his fingers. He couldn't fix his arm. But he could at least fix something else.

He began pulling the button back to its rightful place and with a soft glow, it stuck to the teddy's face. Evan quickly kept his hands into the pockets of his red jacket and looked around for any passersby. When there weren't any, he looked back at the sad boy and froze when blue eyes look directly at him.

His body grew warm and his heart beat loudly in his ears. But, remembering his powers, Evan's heart practically stopped. What will the sad boy say? Will he be disturbed? Disgusted? Evan turned away quickly and began walking towards the path to the orphanage.

" _Thank you!"_

Evan turned back from the first kind words he had ever heard in his whole life and found himself eyeing the smiling boy hugging his precious teddy bear. The world stood still the moment Evan heard a little noise. A noise that grew louder in his ears until the rain couldn't stop it from reaching. It was a laugh. A sweet, innocent laugh. Evan and the sad boy stared at each other that day, under the raining skies and in the dark world they were raised in.

Evan opened his eyes and muttered quietly to Luke.

"Sometimes, I wondered as well…"

~ . ~

A vicious thunder struck down close to the silent on a rainy Tuesday.

"Damn, the rain just isn't stopping."

Luke muttered quietly under his breath from looking through the living room window while his partner, Mini Ladd, Wildcat's partner, got the security camera up and work through the devices by the tips of his fingers. Literally.

The tech wielder glanced towards the pale male sitting next to him on the couch. Evan wasn't looking good. His face was paler and the bags under his eyes were darker and growing ever more so. Craig glanced back to the video footage scanning before he stopped tapping the keys on his laptop. "It's done…"

"Great, then let's-"

"But I don't think…Evan should watch."

"What?" Evan questioned for a moment before he glared at Craig. "Craig, I have the right to see how my best friend…died."

"I-I know but…Evan, I'm not saying you _couldn't_ but I'm saying you _shouldn't_."

"Do I look like I'm pissing in my pants?"

"Evan, calm down." Luke stated and placed a hand on his shoulder before he turns to Craig. "Show him."

With a quiet nod, Craig turned to his laptop and clicked play.

" _Janey," Jonathan_ _faced an elegant, curvaceous but slightly ruffled woman at the doorstep, setting his groceries on the counter before he furrowed his brows in confusion, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Evan?"_

" _Evan…" Janey muttered his name, her hair flying all over and her pupils shrunk before her eyes look haunted. But then it grew to rage and she screamed out. "Evan was mine. MINE! But then you and your very being made Evan rejected me! I love him more than anyone! ANYONE! If…If Evan won't have me," Janey brought out the item she had hid behind her back and revealed an woodcutter's axe, the aura around her just screaming for blood and violence, "I won't let him have anyone!"_

 _Jonathan_ _moved by instinct. He grabbed a gun hiding in the compartment of the counter, flipping open a hidden slot and getting a handgun out to aim towards her torso. His eyes glowed blue and before long, he began shooting._

 _The battle lead to bullets and attacks of the lunatics. Jonathan_ _tried to get an aim at her heart, Janey tried to get him chopped off. Jonathan_ _cursed over how the bullets weren't going to do much good so, he grabbed the kitchen knife nearby and made a charge for Janey. He cried out and made a slash along her abdomen._

" _Ugh!"_

 _Janey grunted out from the well-known pain on her abdomen and the way her blood began to spill. Jonathan_ _made a wicked grin…until he noticed how she began to regenerate. Janey didn't make any hesitation in taking his distraction. Lifting her heavy axe, she screamed in pure fury before landing it down onto Jonathan's left shoulder, causing the poor male to scream out in pain and be pushed back by Janey by the chest. He fell on the ground with her axe digging into his shoulder as if his flesh was a wood for her to chop. He lifted up to make a grab of the axe but he wasn't able to when Janey grabbed her axe first and ripped it out of him as if his flesh was water for her. "AHHHH!"_

Evan clenched his hands into fists on his lap and he watched the way Janey slammed down on Jonathan's shoulder once more to begin slicing off the tendons, muscles and even the very bone as if she had been slaughtering people her whole life. Strings of red muscles became the only thing connected to the chopped off arm and Jonathan, grinding his teeth through the pain, used his knife to make a stab on the back of her head. But Janey only grinned down at him and made an attack on his other shoulder, getting the male to arch his back in pain and cause the fresh tears to flow.

" _You think you're so special, huh?! HUH?! No no no, I will make you ugly! I want to make sure you become utterly useless! With no limbs, you can't touch my Evan anymore! Hahahaha! No more! No more!"_

Craig sat there with a sick look on his face, growing nauseas from the violent acts and Luke gripped the top of the couch with frustration. Evan only continued to watch how Janey cut him piece by piece until Jonathan's head slumped and his eyes grew lifeless, the tears on the sides of his face being covered by the blood that splatted from Janey's excessive chopping. All they heard was the brutal slam of axe against flesh and the insane chant of Janey saying ' _Mine, mine, mine_ '.

"I'm going to be so sick…"

"Fuck, Jonathan got…fuck." Luke cursed under his breath and Mini Ladd's face grew green from the ghastly video but Evan didn't respond for the entirety of the video. The whole time, he just watch in silence like he's watching a movie.

 _Janey panted from the acts she had committed and stepped back to see her masterpiece. She clicked her tongue in disgust from it all and threw the knife onto Jonathan's torso to let the flat surface of the knife lie on his carved chest. One of the corners of Janey's lip twitched. The other one twitched as well. Soon, she curled her pretty red lips to a sadistic smile and she released a string of maniacal laughter as she left the scene by going to the back of the house._

Craig paused the video and glanced towards Evan and his unreadable face. "Evan-"

"Send the video to the station, Mini Ladd. We need to get her face up on the posters and get her in jail soon. We also need to find out if she has any criminal records or information about her." Luke gave Craig a look and Craig, being a smart lad, nodded.

"Alright."

Craig decided to send the video clip to H.Q by grabbing his laptop and made quick word, his fingers dancing along the keys like a pianist with a piano to play a perfect Beethoven tune.

"Evan." Luke called out to him and Evan turned to him with brown eyes. Luke knew those eyes well. "I want to talk to you about Jonathan's belongings. In private, since its…well, it involves you."

"Sure." Evan replied. He got off the couch and stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to Luke. "Let's talk in my room."

With a firm nod, Luke and Evan moved to the room with silent steps. Luke only needed to step into the room to know it changed. The room was clean, organized and secure. But that's what it had always been. The only thing changed in this room was the lack of serenity, the lack of joy, the lack of a very special soul that made it bright.

Luke clenched his hands into fists. The moment Evan locked the door behind him, Luke turned to him, his fedora tipping low at the front enough to hide his cross-cut eye.

"How rusty have you been?"

Evan's eyes flashed something. "Not much."

Luke stepped forward and grinded his teeth together for a moment before he slammed his fist onto Evan's cheek with a rough, harsh _BAM_. Evan got slammed against some cupboard and, sitting on the ground with blood on his lip, Evan looked at Luke with his cheek red from the heavy punch.

"You _knew_ why Delirious held back. You _knew_." Luke turned to him, his eye burning brightly with flames. "He held back for _so_ many reasons. He couldn't kill Janey because he thought she meant a lot to you. He couldn't kill her because her body would be seen by you _first._ He couldn't kill _anyone_ because of you! Now he's…he's dead!" Luke clenched his hands again and they began to tremble in anger, flickers of hot red aura surrounding them. "All because you didn't tell him who you truly are. How you truly felt for him."

Evan didn't say a word. He only placed a hand on his forehead, his elbows on his knees and his fingers in his hair. Luke sighed and his anger slowly faded away. The two of them stayed at where they were in silence and soon enough, a shaking voice came out of Luke's lips.

"He loved you so much. Tell me…Tell me, just," Cartoonz struggled with his words and his teeth grinded for a moment. After a long silence, he whispered hoarsely to Evan, "what will you do if he comes back in pieces?"

Evan didn't respond to him. He got up slowly and proceeded to move to the door, having to pass by Luke to do so. Luke's eyes widened. Evan opened the door and soon, with a small _click_ of the door, Evan's words echoed into Luke's mind like a tick tock clock.

"I'll mend him back together..."

~ . ~

 _The sky was dark, raining and booming with thunder. On top of the Los Santos building at such weather was borderline insane. Crazy. Delirious. That was how Jonathan got his name in his time as a serial killer. He wielded only a knife. He wore a hockey mask of terror. He had the gift of a killer. His powers were dangerous in itself._

 _It was only expected for Vanoss, born mobster boss, to meet him in such a violent situation. Vanoss had faced a lot of amateur assassins, mediocre killers and professionally trained leaders who sought out revenge onto him. None of them, however, gave off the challenge that Delirious was giving him. Delirious wasn't just trained. He was gifted, raised and suffered the similar way Vanoss had gone through. They were both thrown away, unwanted with the world turning its back against them._

 _Vanoss made a small little smirk to him. "H2ODelirious."_

 _A crackling laugh escaped the masked killer. "Vanoss Hoodini. I see you're crazy enough to come up here."_

" _Why shouldn't I? THIS," Vanoss gestured to the view out in the open horizon and then turned to the serial killer, "holds the widest view of Los Santos! This is the throne. The castle of the entire town." Vanoss stood proud and strong against the blue male before pointing a gun, a pistol, towards him. "And I'm the king."_

 _At the same time, Delirious grinned and placed his knife against Vanoss's neck, ready to slice him up whenever. They stood there, with gun at the chest and knife at the neck. Delirious tilted his head slightly before Vanoss noticed the way his ears moved a little, proving he's smiling. "Maybe it's time for a new management. Delirious beats crazy anytime."_

 _The two of them clashed. Front, left, right, below and above. But never was there a back attack. Why would there be? They knew how good they fought. A sneak attack from behind? That's a fool's mistake if they turn their back from their opponents. They weren't fools. They were on par._

 _That is, until sentiment got involved. Vanoss had gotten a pin on Delirious, trapping him to the ground at the edge of the building. Falling off there would lead to inescapable death. Something fell off. A little stuffed bear._

 _Delirious's eyes grew wide with horror and he screamed out in desperation. "TEDDY!"_

 _Vanoss froze from the way those blue eyes turned to the one emotion their line of work shouldn't have. Fear. But it was a familiar emotion when they blend with those blue eyes, sparking the memory of the sad boy at the bus on that same, rainy tragedy. Vanoss knew what it was like to lose everything in an instant. It was horrible, terrifying. In just a blink of an eye, Delirious's world would be destroyed._

 _Vanoss jumped off of Delirious. "Wha-VANOSS!"_ And _the building._

 _He made quick work into getting his thread wrap around the teddy under the heavy rain. With his strings made of cloth, getting wet would increase some weight. But it didn't matter to Vanoss. Not yet. When Vanoss had Teddy securely wrapped in his strings and pulled into his hugging arms, the bones in his body began to crack and reform until Vanoss grunt from the great owl wings growing out of his back. He had to be quick. He began flying up and battle against the heavy droplets that brought more weight onto his wings. He was so close. So close._

 _But his wings were too heavy now. Vanoss's eyes widen behind his shades and his wings pulled back into his body to make it slower to fall. He reached one hand up to make a grab for the ledge._ "NO!" _Vanoss cried out in his mind and crused under his breath before he threw Teddy over to have it land onto the roof of the building. He sighed with relief. At least he fulfilled what his instinct told him. Perhaps this was how he ended…_

 _Vanoss's brown eyes grew wide from the loud smack of skin and felt a pair of hands in his single one. He looked up to see the masked male above him, those fair hands gripping around his slightly tanned ones. "HOLD ON!" Delirious screamed over the rain and Vanoss felt him pull. It kept pulling. Grinding against his teeth together, Vanoss reached up with his other hand and clawed up in support of Delirious's actions until he got the ledge. "Ugh!"_

 _Delirious grunted and got Vanoss up. The two of them moved back until Vanoss found himself on the roof and Delirious was flat on his back, arms and legs spread out. The rain began to lessen. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Delirious called out and looked at Vanoss as if he's mad. Vanoss turned to him, panting over the event and saw the way those blue eyes flashed with anger and something akin to worry. "Were you trying to fuck yourself over and die?! Why did you jump off?! You would have been a cracked owl egg on the sidewalk! What made you crazy enough to do that?!"_

 _Vanoss stared at him for a moment, his eyes staring back to angry blue eyes before Vanoss hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath before he glanced over the Teddy bear near him. Vanoss grabbed it gently and began to unwrap the strings before Delirious's eyes until Vanoss gave the bear to Delirious._

" _Because you love your Teddy."_

 _Delirious sat there in silence, staring at the one-armed teddy and then up to Vanoss before his shoulders trembled and his pale hands reached out to grab hold of the little teddy bear. It wasn't till Delirious hugged Teddy tight that Vanoss heard a single sob from him just as the rain began to turn into a light, cool drizzle._

 _It was when the rain stopped that Vanoss decided to clear his throat and shifted in his wet clothes. "If you want, we can go to my base. You'll be able to clean and warm yourself up."_

 _Delirious scoffed. "How do I know you're not luring me into a trap?"_

 _Vanoss turned to him and he stood up, letting his wet, black coat grow heavy on his body. "I'm crazy to bring in anyone to my base. Then again, I was crazy enough to risk my life for a teddy bear." Vanoss looked down at Delirious and reached a hand out to him. "Think you can trust a crazy person?"_

 _He could just feel Delirious giving him a skeptical look. "Why would you let me into your base, the very place where your gang is in?"_

" _I'm not." Vanoss stated immediately with a tone of certainty. "I'm letting you go into my base, the very place where my family lives. I'm crazier than you think. I don't know if you want to join the family but maybe we can start as…well, friends. Starting with me getting an arm for you Teddy." Delirious's eyes spark with surprise. "I have a teddy bear company." Vanoss cleared his throat and stuffed his free hand into his wet pocket. "Your Teddy's arm is easy to attach when we find the right one. So-"_

" _Why would you do this? Friends…don't do this. They don't risk their lives over their enemies's belongings by jumping off the building after fighting them at first meeting. Not only that but who the fuck is insane enough to let a serial killer into their own group?"_

" _I would. I'm insane. Crazy. Crazy and insane about you. Because we're the same, you and I. We fight. We suffer. We go through the horrors of murdering, killing, execution and every god damn crime in and out of the book in order to survive. In Los Santos, it's every man for himself." Vanoss stuck out his hand again. Delirious looked at the blood red owl mark on his palm. "And we're not men. We're different. I'm insane, you're delirious. I think it's enough to prove that you're part of the family. So…what do you say?"_

 _The last drops of rain began to lessen and soon the sky was brightened up with brilliant light and the golden rays of sunshine spread across the city in a dawn-colored light. The sun rise from the mountains. Blue eyes looked at brown ones and the silenced ended the moment the last rain drop fell. Delirious chuckled and then his eyes grew sad._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Vanoss's vision disappeared._

~ . ~

"Hahh! God, that guy really pack a punch." Janey muttered under her breath and winced over the throbbing pain in her abdomen and the exhaustion within her. She had healing abilities but magic always had a price. Hers would be her energy. With her now exhausted, the healing process will be slower until she either got rested or she lost the energy to heal. "That old man better have those herbs he promised." She stepped into the old, creaking warehouse she called home, leaks of water coming in from every direction of the building in the form of little droplets. "Oi, pops! Where's those herbs you promised me?!"

Her heavy boots stepped along the old floors. Even the stairs she stepped on creaked and moaned with great age. Janey didn't mind. Not when the bodies under the stairs were dead.

Her parents were doctors. Her mother was a nurse, her father was an herbalist. They both wanted her to be a doctor. Her mother didn't get to be one, her father was too afraid to be one. So what did they do? They relied on her into being a doctor. She studied day and night, night and day. Her childhood was filled with books and her teenage life was all about getting highest in the grade. When she got to the first course in her path to be a doctor, she went insane from the amount of work that just seemed never ending.

Then she watched… _him._ She saw him in that mending shop of his, Evan Fong. He wasn't a doctor or a lawyer but he was _perfect_. He had the body, the looks, and the personality that was enough to show her parents she didn't need to be a doctor to be perfect or to be a top dog. She had heard it all from her friends. He was _rich_. His house just reeked of it. If she married him, she'll be a princess.

She grew obsessive about him. She watched him, stalked him and even collected anything he touched, half-eaten, thrown away, anything that just had a history with him. A month later, the obsession grew to pure insanity for sacrificial rituals into getting him to love her. She searched for love potions, love magic, love _sacrifices_. She kidnapped, lured, seduced and tricked young men to this very warehouse, the same one her father had own before it went all under. She began killing and hid the bodies under the stairs, the floor boards, and the large cans that were meant to keep herbs. Even the garden patch that once bloomed with herbs.

When her parents found out, they were scared. Frightened. Janey threatened to the both of them not to say a word or she will have their head. Her father was afraid but her mother was determined to put her daughter to arrest. She died before she could get the evidence out of the house. She got her neck noosed and with just a push of a chair that Janey made her stand on, well…Janey had enjoyed the last kicking her mother made as she squealed like a slaughtered pig.

Her father got even more scared from seeing the act. Janey forced him into making energy herbs for her, or herbs that made her attractive too. He didn't have a choice. He began feeding her with an herb potion. Enchantress Amore. A potion to attract any males interested in the slightest bit of her or anyone who wasn't in love. With it, she could get any male to follow her and do her every bidding.

Any male…except Evan.

She was deranged by that point. Why wasn't he asking her out? Why wasn't he flirting with her? Why was he so neutral? He was supposed to worship her!

Just a single, crackling laughter made her realize why it didn't work. _He was in love. With a_ _ **guy**_ _._

The thought of Evan, perfect, perfect Evan, being in love with a male was enough to make her stomach churn with bile. It was a guy call Jonathan, with his signature blue hoodie and brown ruffled hair. The moment Janey met those brightly lit blue eyes, she didn't like him. Why?

 _Because they love the same person._

Janey doesn't share. She _hates_ sharing. Evan was _hers_. No one can have him. She thought, if she confess to Evan first, she would have her happy ending. The one where the princess gets the prince. But Evan rejected her.

" _I'm sorry, Janey. You seem like a nice girl but…I don't like you that way."_

If she couldn't have him, _no one_ will. She blackmailed, threatened and forced his suitors to run away. She saved him. She saved him from bad relationships. He would love her. He _must_. But there was one suitor who wasn't fazed. Jonathan. He was tougher than he looked. It wasn't till she researched on him that she learned who he truly was. _H2ODelirious_. A bad guy. A serial killer. A danger to _her_ Evan.

She didn't bother telling anyone his identity. It wasn't fun enough. She didn't care about his serial killer self. She only wanted to see one face and that was a humiliating look on his face. And she got it when she saw his reaction to her being _so_ affectionate to Evan. It gave her satisfaction. Pleasure. _Delicious revenge_.

She had to admit, however, that she was surprised from how he was a serial killer from the age between 10 and 19. He was arrested when he turned 20 and got out on parole at the age of 23. She made a wicked smile. He also died at the age of 24. She won't be able to stop dreaming that beautiful moment whenever she sleeps.

"Tch. OLD MAN!" Janey shouted out and stood in front of her father's door, where she had forced him to stay in. She slammed the door open. "Where are the…damn…herbs…"

She stared in horror when she saw the puddle of blood and the body of an old, withered man lying in the middle of the room. The red carpet floor was tainted in a darker shade of color as Janey trailed her eyes from the puddle of blood to the figure wearing a black leather pants, black cap toes, a blood red suit mixed with a white shirt, dark red tie and a black coat. When she reached to the face, her body turned cold.

"Evan." She whispered his name as if she's in a dream. The owl masquerade mask was undeniable. She glanced at the kitchen knife in his hand, stained in blood. Despite that, she knew where she saw that knife before. It was the same weapon Jonathan had used in an attempt to kill her. She looked back at Evan. "Wha-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…at home? Haha…ha…"

He tilted his head. He ran his finger along the flat surface of the knife and the room was entirely silent. Janey's nerves were shaking. Her skin was filled with goose bumps. Even her senses were calling her to run.

"Answer me!" She cried out after a minute of silence and she began to grow angry. This had to be a joke. _Had to_. Evan couldn't have known where she stayed in. She wiped every record of this place and she rarely gone to this place, never followed for _years_.

Evan grabbed a file, not caring the fact he was tainting it in blood, and threw it to her feet. Photos spilled out. Janey paled. This wasn't a crime file. This was a _debt_ file. Her father had once gotten the family bankrupt and in doing so, endangered his whole family. The only reason why they were still alive was because they ran away, changed their names and background. Seeing the photos and, soon after picking the file up, read the records in it, she knew they weren't freshly made reports. These were made a long time ago.

"I…I don't understand…" She muttered. Then something hit her. Evan's brother was a mob boss. And the loan sharks her father messed with had a mob boss that no one would oppose. _Vanoss._ "E-Evan, this…this isn't what it looks like." Janey swallowed hard. Did Evan came here about the debt? Her debt with his brother? She made a weak smile. "I-I can pay them back, i-if you want! I-I thought, since your brother is dead, I-I can be free! I-If you came here for the debt, I'll repay-"

"You killed him."

Janey felt a cold chill going through her spine from the single tone in his voice. It wasn't warm, sweet nor calm. It was cold, sharp and edgy. Evan took off the mask and the moment those brown eyes flashed red, Janey heard the single strum of strings.

She couldn't describe the pain that got through her. The threads shot through her skin first and as they traveled underneath, they began tearing her inside out. She tried to scream but the thread on the back of her neck had gotten under her skin and strangled her enough to make her have a croaked sound. She gasped over the stings on her wrists and looked over to see the way those threads at the back of her hands wiggle around with its thickness shown at the vein of her wrists.

She paled. It looked as if there were worm-like leeches under her skin, crawling for her veins to suck her blood away. With a sickening twist from one of her wrists, a loud _crack_ caused Janey to scream from the overriding pain that travelled down her arm and up to her shoulder until her eyes beaded with tears. But it didn't stop. _Crack_. Another scream. She couldn't feel her fingers but as the threads moved, she looked at them from the corner of her eyes in fear. They were reconnecting her nerves. They were filed with magic so the neurotransmitters were still connecting her nerves to her twisted hand. _Crack, crack!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Janey cried out from feeling both broken wrists at once and she lost feeling in her hands once more. She didn't even have time to regenerate. Those threads had work quick. Her hands landed with a heavy pair of _thud_ and she heard sewing. It wasn't still she noticed how he was sewing the wound close that she trembled in terror. He was making her suffer again. He wanted to chop her in pieces just as Evan made another chop on her handless arm.

Cold sweat beaded her forehead while pain rode along her inside and out. She sobbed. This wasn't what she envisioned to happen. She looked up and found herself scarred by the look on his face.

He was smiling.

 _He was smiling at her pain._

This wasn't Evan. Evan wasn't like this. He was only a tailor. A mender. He wasn't some all-powerful, sadistic torturer.

"W-Who…Who…are you…?"

The owl man stared down at the defenseless victim and his head tilted slightly before he raised his hand to her. Nothing was in his hand. _Nothing but the peeling skin._ Janey watched as Vanoss began to peel his very own skin, letting the sound of skin being peeled fill her ears until she saw it. Skin with little red threads attached. Now lifting his hand to her, Janye paled. A red owl mark lied on the palm of his left hand.

"Now," an eerie smirk stretched across Evan's, _Vanoss's_ , face while behind him, threads began to form like an ominous web, "I think it's time I mend some organs."

~ . ~

" _Hey."_

 _A 6_ _-_ _year-old Evan, dressed in rags, turned around to see a figure standing at the open door, rain pouring outside with heavy thunder and lightning. Evan smiled._

" _Vanoss, you're late!"_

 _Vanoss's lips twitched at the corners. Evan's brother wasn't one to smile, Evan knew. But his 18-year-old brother had urges to smile. Evan knew that too. A hand with a red owl mark on the palm came down onto his head and with a playful ruffle, Evan released a light laugh and grabbed his hand. "Sorry it took a while. Job was messy."_

 _They were just orphans. Two kids trying to survive. Evan was the brother who stayed to take care of the fort, Vanoss was the brother who worked to keep the fort stable with income. Their parents were dead, they had nowhere to go. Evan tugged on his brother's hand. "Come on! I made my special pancakes! Let's-"_

" _Urgk!" Vanoss covered his mouth and he started to violently cough out spurts of blood in a ray of red until it was drooling between and on his fingers. Evan watched in horrific proportion as his brother kneeled._

" _Vanoss!" Evan cried his name and made quick work to pull the black coat off until he saw the red spreading along the white shirt his brother was wearing. Tears appeared in Evan's eyes. "H-Hang on, hang on, I-I…I can fix it…I-I just need to…need to-"_

" _E-Evan…Evan, no…" Vanoss coughed out blood once more and turned onto his behind, his back leaning against the rusty kitchen counter, next to the small dining table. Water leaks dripped in the silence as Vanoss groaned in pain until he sat well enough to be barely comfortable in a run down, dirty hut. Vanoss turned to Evan and used his non-bloodied hand to pat the now teary-eyed brother. Vanoss made a twitch of a smile. "T-To…Told ya job was messy…"_

" _H-Ho…How…?"_

" _Tch…Evermore." Vanoss grunted the name and gasped before he pulled out a file with blood stain on it by the fingers. He passed it to Evan. "Jones Evermore tried to not pay us back so he called another gang to kill us. Dillon something, I don't know." Vanoss moved his hand back from his wound to see it bleeding out, the palm of his hand coated in blood before he chuckled with sad eyes. "Guess I got messed up along the way…" He turned to Evan and ruffled his hair with his clean hand once more. "Sorry, bro…I thought I get to at least taste your pancakes…They taste awesome."_

" _Vanoss, this isn't the time to joke! I can use my powers to mend you back! Like you did with me!"_

 _Vanoss shook his head to Evan. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his breathing was getting heavier. "Evan…it's too late. Even my…Ugh…threads can't heal me."_

" _T-Then a hospital! I can pay them back! I can work for the hospital and pay off the bills! Please, please, Vanoss, don't die…Don't die on me!" Evan desperately clung onto his brother's shirt and his voice broke into tears and sobs before he buried his face into the familial scent he knew so well. A hand stroke along the back of Evan's head and a quiet sigh escaped Vanoss._

 _Evan," Vanoss took out a gold owl mask out and Evan felt it in his hand, his eyes staring down at the shimmering, beautiful mask. He turned back to Vanoss and he teared up. Vanoss made a smile for the first time. "Happy Birthday…to you…Happy…Birthday…to you…Happy Birthday to dear E…Eevannn…Happy…" Vanoss's eyes began to flutter. Evan clenched onto the white shirt. "Happy…Birthday…to…you…" Whispering his final word, Vanoss's head slumped to the side and his eyes finally closed. Evan's eyes widen and he desperately touched his brother's wrist for a pulse. Anything. Anything at all._

 _Evan searched for it in that dirty hut for the past three hours._

 _He found nothing. All he could do was clung to his brother's white shirt and cried against his corpse for hours. All he had left of his brother was a red hoodie, a gold owl mask and the red owl birthmark on the palm of his hand._

~ . ~

The rain became something of a normal occurrence to Evan. It came when he had major changing events happening. When he met Jonathan, when he saw Jonathan again, when Jonathan died and when Evan committed his first murder in so long. He rummaged through his keys in his pocket while jogging through the empty, raining street for his home.

It took a while, due to Evan being out of focus, but he managed to take his keys out and unlocked the red with blue polka dot door. Evan chuckled solemnly. It was an odd idea Jonathan decided, mixing red with blue. That and also because, as Jonathan had commented, Evan was the red, solid door and Delirious was the blue polka dot rain that battered it.

Evan didn't disagree. Jonathan always crave for his attention. Evan winced. _Used to._

Evan placed his keys on the kitchen counter once he got into his home and he ran his hand through his hair with tired eyes and sullen looks. He was the only one who could do this. He had to do it. Moving to the calendar, he lifted it up and revealed a key hooked on the wall that he soon took to a door leading to the basement.

The sound of a _click_ and _clack_ filled the silence in the house and Evan, grabbing hold of the doorknob, turned to the living room and kitchen. A crackling laugh filled his ears. A smiling brunette was what his eyes saw. The feel of those light, fair fingers was what his lips felt.

" _Evan, you slob, wipe that burger sauce off you! You're just making me want to order more!"_

Evan blinked and then it was gone. The light was gone. The pleasant laugh disappeared. And the feeling left with him was an ice-cold sensation and an empty space within his heart.

~ . ~

 _The rain was a drizzle that day. It wasn't always heavy raining in the quiet rural settlement known as Paleto Bay. Evan had just bought himself a tailor shop. The last heist had been a bloody war between his gang and the police. They loved the chaos, destruction but when Evan picked up a fallen officer's locket and saw his daughter's photo, he knew this wasn't the right path to be in. The guilt of how many families they had ruined collapsed onto him._

 _Since then, Evan had suggested to everyone to live quietly. His gang was out of friends. Lui, Wildcat/Tyler, Marcel, Nogla, Terroriser and Brock. Soon enough, they changed their ways and decided to live peacefully in Paleto Bay. Lui became an owner to an ice cream store, Nogla created a cleaning business while those two started dating, Tyler fell in love with a tech guy (who works with detective Cartoonz no less) and became his partner (you see the irony here, right?), Brock and Terroriser finally married and adopted a sweet daughter and Marcel met a lovely woman called Simone and he had been invited to their wedding._

 _And what of Delirious? Even Evan didn't know. The time he was knocked out and woke up to find Brock tending to his injuries had made his heart cold from not hearing the that delirious laugh or see the familiar blue hoodie. Right now, all Evan wanted to tell Delirious was…what_ did _he wanted to tell him? To be the good guy? No. He knew how change felt. Besides, no doubt Delirious was still vengeful against the world. If anything, Delirious still considered him an enemy._

Ding~!

" _Ah, welcome to Tailoring Gold!" Evan greeted to the incoming visitor until he froze at the sight of blue hoodie, a hockey mask and the familiar one-armed teddy bear._

" _Hey, man. Think you can help a bro out?" The crackling, familiar laugh filled the shop and Evan stood there for a moment, dazed until Delirious stepped forward and pointed his knife towards him. "Don't you even dare try calling for the police. All I'm here for is getting my hoodie fixed."_

" _Uhm…Yeah, yeah. Where's your hoodie that needs fixing?" Evan wasn't nervous about the threat. In fact, it was cute. Come on, Delirious threatening the ex-mob boss Vanoss? It was like Evan just saw a cute puppy barking at him. Delirious stripped his hoodie off, revealing a white tank top, much to Evan's surprise. Placing the hoodie on the counter, Delirious looked up at Evan and glared at him through his hockey mask. The memory of those blue eyes snapped Evan back. He looked down to notice how the hoodie had blood stain and holes all over the back. It was as if he had been shot at. A lot. "Uhm…Damn, this hoodie sure seen better days."_

" _Yeah, well, killing people leads to that." Delirious shrugged and Evan was about to make his work until he heard the sound of coins jingling. Evan looked up to see Delirious rummaging through his pockets._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Trying to pay you."_

 _Evan couldn't resist a smile on his lips. "This is free of charge."_

 _He didn't think Delirious's head would snap up at him so fast. Delirious glared at him. "What's your game?"_

 _Evan shook his head. "No game. I'm giving you free of charge."_

" _Dude, I just threaten you to make sure you don't scream and get my hoodie fix. Not for free stuff."_

" _Then instead of money, let me wash your hoodie. It looks like it had seen better days. The blood is going to stay longer if I don't wash it off."_

 _Delirious gestured to say more but Evan didn't hear it as he moved to the front of the shop and flipped the sign to 'Closed'. Turning back to Delirious, he chuckled. "You're welcome to stay here or follow me to the backroom. I always got a washing machine and dryer in case my clients are too lazy to do their own laundry before coming to my shop."_

 _Delirious looked nervous but Evan couldn't blame him. It was as if the hostage was reacting to his threats with the opposite. But Delirious still followed him like a puppy, getting into the door with the word 'Laundry Room' in a gold plate on the brown door. Once they entered the room and Evan dumped the hoodie into the machinery, He leaned against the wall next to it and crossed his arms, looking at the male opposite of him. Delirious had been staring for a while._

" _Something the matter?"_

"… _You're familiar." Delirious's eyes grew confused. "Have we…met before?"_

 _Evan wanted to tell him. About Los Santos. About his secret. About how Delirious will soon feel the weight of killing innocent families if he doesn't help. But he had to stick with the same story he always had. "You must have met my brother then."_

" _Your…brother?"_

" _Vanoss. Vanoss Hoodini."_

 _The very name got a reaction out of Delirious. Those ears grew red. Evan's eyes widened. Damn, now he wanted to see what he looked like blushing under the mask._

" _You…You know Vanoss?"_

" _Knew…He died. For a while."_ "A long while." _Evan had completely two different say and thought from each other and he could see how Delirious's posture seemed to have grown rigid for a moment until Evan barely caught his mutter._

" _He died…?"_

" _It was during a heist. The government found them out and word has it he and his gang were dead." Delirious looked to the side and crossed his own arms against his chest._

" _Well…not many people can survive fighting the government anyways."_

 _Even so, Evan noticed from here that, at the side of Delirious's face, he was upset. His shoulders were shaking. His fingers were digging into his forearm. Evan even noticed how he squeezed his Teddy. Evan's heart tugged harshly from the way those pretty blue eyes grew sad._

 _Evan grew quiet for a moment before he heard a_ ding _, followed by a jolly tune. Turning to the now stopped machine, he opened the door and took out the now clean, fresh hoodie. The holes were a bit bigger but nothing Evan couldn't fix. He turned to Delirious._

" _You know, Vanoss told me a lot about you…" Evan glanced at the stuffed toy. "And Teddy. If you want, I can fix that bear's arm for you too."_

 _Delirious, hesitant and cautious, narrowed his eyes towards Evan. "How much does it cost?"_

" _Free, like the hoodie."_

 _He could just hear the frown in Delirious's voice. "Can't we at least trade something? Teddy's arm is precious so if you can fix it, at least let me trade something to you."_

 _Evan hummed in thought but, truthfully, this was what he intended Delirious to do. So with a knowing hum and a gentle nod, Evan made a wide smile, hiding his secretive smirk. "I'll think about it. Just let me fix your stuff first."_

 _It took 30 minutes to patch up all of the holes on Delirious's hoodie. Well, it would have if Evan hadn't let time roll by. Risky move but Delirious and Evan began talking. About their likes, dislikes, favorite animal and the little things. But those things, Evan kept them in his mind and heart under lock and key because it was about Delirious. He wanted him. He was greedy for Delirious and the person behind that hockey mask. Soon enough, they began telling stories of their friends and jokes, laughing and grinning along the way and flow of the conversation._

 _Just as the rain began to stop, Evan had finished Teddy's arm. He looked down at his fine work but his heart soon felt a sting from the fact Delirious would soon leave once more in the cold, dark world._

" _Uhm…it's done." Delirious moved forward and Evan passed Teddy to him, seeing the way Delirious's eyes sparkled to a reflection of a child's smile._

" _No way! You really fixed him! He looked like when he had his arm last!" Delirious shook Teddy's hand before he looked at Evan and used Teddy's arm to wave at him. "Teddy said he loves his new arm!"_

" _Well, what about his name?"_

" _Huh?" Evan pointed on Teddy's stomach to reveal a blue thread embroidery, written as_ 'Teddy' _. Evan couldn't believe Delirious's blue eyes could sparkle even more. "Teddy! You got a name! With my color too!" Delirious hugged him tightly and made a joyous, giggling laughter until he looked at Evan. "Thank you!"_

 _Being reminded of the little blue boy on that rainy bus stop, Evan smiled and looked at Teddy. "It's the least I can do."_

" _Oh right! The debt. What do I have to do?" Evan tapped his finger on the top edge of the washing machine and his expression grew serious. Delirious tilted his head like a curious puppy._

"I want you. I want to kiss you. I want you to take off your mask. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you so hard, you'll look at me with those teary blue eyes and beg for mercy or cum, whichever comes first. I want to date you. I want to marry you. I want you to be mine. Mine and only mine."

" _I want you to rethink your life choices." Evan stated and curled his fingers against the washing machine to suppress his desires and urges. He heard confusion from Delirious._

" _What?"_

" _You're like me." Evan paused to process what he just said. "And Vanoss. We had a rough childhood. We had to do everything we could to survive. Whether it was to kill or protect, we didn't have much of a choice to get the normal life we wanted. But…Vanoss had to sacrifice a lot for me to get a normal life. And I ended up following his footsteps. But he didn't want that. He wanted me to live the life_ I _wanted. This," Evan gestured to his store, "was all thanks to him making me finally realize how tough it was he had to live with those choices. The lives in his hands and how he made more suffer." Delirious moved to speak but Evan shook his head. "I'm not asking you to change. I'm not forcing you to. I just want you to consider it. Consider how you want to live your life and whether it's worth it. Will you do it?"_

 _Delirious looked hesitant and quiet. For a moment, Evan saw how those blue eyes spoke uncertainty, insecurity, as if Delirious couldn't go to such a peaceful path. After one long, tense silence, Delirious answered. "Okay."_

" _Promise me?" Delirious hesitated once more. "_ Promise me _, Delirious. Please?"_

 _Delirious looked down at Teddy and those black button eyes. Evan's heart pounded. He wanted to save him. He had to. He didn't want to lose him, not like how his brother ended up or how Evan nearly gotten there. He had never felt so edgy in his life, his entire anxiety depending on Delirious's choice here and now. It was till he heard a smiling voice that Evan calmed down. "I promise."_

 _Evan made a relaxed smile, a smile of utter relief and joy. There was hope left for Delirious. "Thank you." Evan moved to the door and opened it up, noting how the rain had stopped before he turned to Delirious. "You should use the back door. You can escape from there easier. Get going before anyone found out you're here." Delirious nodded and, grabbing for his hoodie to put it on, he began to move to the door at the back of the room. He grasped the doorknob and opened it ajar just a slight bit before he stopped._

" _Hey…Evan."_

" _Hm?" Delirious tilted his head back to look at the male over his shoulder and his blue eyes grew determine._

" _I'll be sure to come back! Soon! So don't you run away, bitch!"_

 _The new nickname made Evan guffaw at the sound of it before he flashed a wolfish smirk towards the blue male. "Then don't make me get impatient, asshole!"_

 _Evan saw those ears twitched slightly from Delirious smiling and then watched him leave his shop to enter the bright, sunny daylight. It was only a week later did Delirious get caught with the cops._

 _And it wasn't till 3 years later did he received a customer called Jonathan. Just from hearing his laughter and seeing his blue eyes was enough for Evan to confirm those deep feelings he had for both H2ODelirious and Jonathan._

~ . ~

Evan opened the basement lights once the door had creaked open. Stone walls, gray floor and a large, mortuary table in the middle of the ominous room that Evan had rarely gone down to. Lying on the table was a slim, agile body of milky fairness. A blanket was there to cover the indecent part of him, along with the air being cold enough to make a normal human shiver and sneeze. Evan didn't mind. He was part owl. He was practically made for such a weather.

Evan took his seat next to the table and, grabbing a needle on the table, began to continue his work from before. He had done the legs but the arms were needed to patch up. He couldn't use blue threads, as sad as it was. He had to use a thread color that matched his milky skin. Evan was the only one who could do this. He was a professional mending, a tailor. He was the only one who could put Jonathan back together. Limb by limb.

And yet, it didn't stop him from feeling the pain whenever he glanced over the sleep-like look on Jonathan's pale face. All it did was bite back the path where Evan could have prevented this. He should have told him the truth. About his past, his identity, his pain…His feelings.

Evan paused in his final work on Delirious's arm to place the bloody needle back onto the metallic tray. Evan gripped his hand onto the railing of the table.

"Hey…Delirious." Evan called out to the dead man. "You know, I…miss you eating my doritos. I miss how you would snore so damn loud in your sleep, how you make animal-shaped pancakes and even…Heh, even how you dragged me into a horror movie night together to break my ears from your awesome screaming." Evan moved one of his hand to grasp Jonathan's. Cold, still, lifeless. Evan's head bowed and his voice cracked. "So _why_ … _WHY did you prioritize that bitch over yourself?!_ I told you, so many times, that you're so important to me. How you're the only person I would be so close to. I was so pissed, seeing how H2ODelirious get beaten down so easily. You could have kill her by stabbing her heart. But you…You just didn't! _Fuck_." Evan lifted the lifeless hand to press it up against his forehead, his board shoulders shaking and shivering until tears fell onto the edges of the table. "You were my first and only love… _You promised, didn't you?!_ "

The picture of Jonathan's smile flashed into his mind, with his goofy grin and his arms around Teddy whenever he thought Evan wasn't looking.

The owl man sighed tiredly as the events of everything came crashing on his body to exhaust him until he felt the heavy weight. His eyes were wet and red and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Evan pulled his head back and gently laid Jonathan's hand back on the table. Before he released it, he muttered. "I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry for hurting you all this time…I should have been more attentive, more honest. If I could get a second chance, I won't lie to you. Ever again…" Evan turned to Jonathan's face and waited for something. A miracle. A gift. A second chance.

But Jonathan laid silent.

His heart was stabbed coldly in ice. His hands stopped trembling and began to make silent work in mending his arm once more, the soft _swish_ and _snap_ was the only sound in the room.

Evan whispered the words he never got to tell Jonathan in the latter's time of living. Not when they were on the Los Santos tallest building. Not when they were in the tailor shop. Not when Jonathan was alive.

"I love you."

And so Evan sat by the poor, dead body of Jonathan, mending and stitching his parts together with tears rolling down his cheeks in silent mourning.

Like I said. The world usually follow the natural order of life. People born. People hurt. People grow. People die. They don't get second chances.

 _Twitch._

Usually.


	2. Mended In Pieces

_Mended In Threads_

"We are sorry. The number you are calling is not available. Please try again and-"

Luke ended the voicemail and cursed over the lack of presence in the occasion. "Damn it, Evan." He couldn't blame him entirely however. He spent the night mending Jonathan's body and had the entire day be wasted with mourning. It was hard enough to convince him to give Jonathan's body up. Getting him to the funeral, hosted at dusk, would be impossible. A hand was found on Luke's shoulder and he turned to see Wildcat giving him a look.

"Let the guy have some space. He had never got the chance to mourn for any death. He kept being a tough guy till now so…Let him off just this once."

Luke sighed but Wildcat was right. No doubt a leader like Evan wasn't one to cry often. But what wasn't able to settle in the back of his mind was the suicide of Janey Evermore. She was found dangling at a tree branch by a rope around her neck outside an abandoned house. Her clothes were bloody with cuts and slashes where she had cut herself in an attempt. Hell, some of her wounds even contained glasses from her jumping off the window. But obviously, it wasn't enough for her when she even attempted to break her bones, shown by a surveillance camera outside of the factory. She screamed hysterically and tried to injure herself, muttering apologies over and over. She had hallucinations. They found her medical reports and debt file, as well as the many bodies of dead people whose names were recorded in her belongings, a little black book. She identified their bodies and names, described how she lured them and even how she killed them. The book was just an embodiment of lunacy. She must have gotten hallucinations and it drove her over the edge to the scene at the tree, hanging by its branches by the neck.

At least, that's what everyone believes. Luke knew it wasn't a suicide. When he came by to pick up Jonathan's body to have it be placed into the coffin a week before the funeral, he found Evan in the kitchen, attempting to wipe the blood off of Jonathan's favorite knife with his apron. The two had gotten eye contact. Then Evan asked if Luke would like some coffee.

The detective merely nodded and proceeded to have a drink. True, he was a man of law, a man who would try to keep peace in this quiet town. But the thing was, Jonathan was his best friend. Seeing Janey's body, it only made him wanted to burn her in ashes. So did he turn Evan in to the police? No. Of course not. He probably helped Jonathan rest in peace, having his killer in hell.

So he covered for Evan and no one knew any wiser. But after that, Evan grown distant and barely talked to anyone. Not even his right hand man from their disbanded gang, Wildcat, got him out of the basement from mending Jonathan, let alone the house. From Wildcat's words, he was turning into the person before the gang was formed. Alone, broken and isolated.

It worried Luke but he saw those lifeless brown eyes and he knew Evan couldn't lift a finger to mend or kill. It was as if every day was a passing time for him.

"Luke." Craig called him out and gestured him to come over to the front of the coffin that laid next to the grave. "They're…about to bury him."

"Got it." Luke plucked the cigarette from his lips and drained the flame from it before he threw it to a nearby trashcan outside the gates of the cemetery. As he got closer to the grave spot, he heard one of Jonathan's friends, Ohm, gave his speech.

"Today, we're here to say goodbye to the most delirious…and one of the greatest water boy this era is ever going to see." The rabbit shop owner, in his black suit, grey tie and his signature Omega bandana around his forehead, pushed on. Luke glanced at the teary Bryce and Lui who tried to keep his composure. Nogla held him in one of his arms. Craig sniffled by Wildcat was there to give his hand a firm grasp. Even Marcel was clenching his fist in frustration over this death while Simone held beautiful white lilies for Jonathan. "I remember I met him during a shopping spree. I was trying…to get Bryce a gift as a symbol to the start of our relationship." Ohm smiled at Bryce, as if to comfort him through this trying times together. "Jonathan was…a bitch. I won't lie. The little motherfucker even made a joke of me wearing the Easter Bunny costume to make Bryce laugh." Everyone laughed, albeit tearfully and solemnly. Ohm gave the coffin a soft pat. "But he was a true friend. He didn't turn his back to us. Sure, we fought and yes, he was delirious. But he was our Delirious. If he was here right now, he would damn well ask why we're crying when we should be laughing over the good memories we made together, the jokes, the time, the bond we had. That was what made Jon him. He always cared our happiness. Luke." The rabbit man turned to the detective. "The floor is yours."

Luke didn't waste any time in getting to the front of the coffin and placed his hand on it. Ohm walked past him but Luke could hear him quietly mutter to him.

"Thanks for covering Evan."

Luke tipped his fedora forward in response. It was true. A lot of them knew Janey and they had hoped she suffered. They just didn't expected it to be so soon. Luke turned to the audience and saw his friends, his family, looking at him for his own mentions of Jonathan. Luke made his speech.

"Jonathan…did many mistakes. I won't lie. When I first met him, he was cocky as fuck and he didn't give a shit for the rules. Hell, there was a few times he enjoyed seeing me being pissed at him. But he knew how to be tough, how to be himself and how to be god damn free. He made choices on his own. Even though some weren't the best, he made choices that changed him. Especially the one that brought him to the good path." Luke gripped the edge of the coffin lid and his arm trembled. The images of Jonathan's smile with Evan flashed in his mind. Seeing his best friend, his bro, finally achieving the happiness he got was something he had wished for Jonathan. "But…I still missed him all the same. We all do. Hell, sometimes I even hear his delirious laugh." Luke shut his eyes and, true enough, a faint echo of his laughter was in his hearing. "It got me to believe that he was alive someti-"

Then the laughter got more real.

Luke's eyes opened. He looked at the audience. Everyone was looking around in confusion as well. It went dead silent. _Bang! BANG!_

Luke immediately jumped away from the coffin and he watched the way the lid trembled and shook. He backed away. Everyone didn't say a word. _BANG! BANG!_ After a few more hits, the coffin lid swung open hard and made a loud _CLANG._ A painful groan came from the coffin. And then, in the shine of the finally rising moon, an upper body rise. Blue eyes opened up and when they glowed with light, Luke knew…He knew.

This wasn't normal.

~ . ~

The softest chirp of a bird woke Evan up as easily as the heavy thud in the kitchen. He sighed.

" _Great. I sleep strung again."_ He groaned in pure torture over his powers and covered his eyes with the heels of his hands before turning over and curling into a ball. This was the fifth time. Every night, _he_ kept coming up in his dream. It was that blissful future Evan had always wanted. To see Jonathan in his kitchen, swaying his hips to the beats of some catchy music and singing along the tune while being oblivious but comfortable of Evan's approach. Then Evan would use his strings to wrap along his limbs. He didn't puppeteer him. He merely allowed Jonathan notice his presence and in the time span of Jonathan registering Evan's figure and his reaction, Evan slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around the blue boy's waist before they laughed like happy newlyweds. The moment was peaceful, beautiful and one Evan would have cherished.

Then it swallowed to the darkness and Evan woke up to the cold silence of his room. No laughter, no giggles. Not even a single warmth. There would be a crash or two, a cause of his strings wrapping around one of the plates to hold it until Evan woke up to deactivate his strings into dropping them.

" _When will this end?"_ The question was always the first thing he asked when he wakes up now, ever since he killed Janey and finished mending Jonathan's body. _This_ being his suffering. Torment. He looked at the calendar sitting on the bedside counter and sighed from finding out it's only been 3 days since Jonathan's funeral. It felt so much longer. Longer and more torturous. He could have just ended his life to join Jonathan but he doubt Jonathan would appreciate it…The thought of an angry Jon made Evan laughed in a sad murmur. His eyes burned.

He wasn't supposed to cry again. He cried enough the moment he saw Jonathan's body left this house. He looked at the clock. _"9A.M. That's usually the time Jonathan would be up for breakfast. Knowing him, he'll be craving for puncakes."_ The remembrance of that awful pun got Evan to lift his upper body up by his arms. Maybe he should at least eat something.

 _CLANK!_

Evan's body went on alert. That was the sound of the pots and pans hitting each other. He groaned and rubbed his head. He must have started hallucinating. Jonathan was the only one clumsy enough to do that between the two of them. Maybe his strings were starting to made habits Jonathan would make.

"Might as well clean the mess." He muttered to himself and threw the covers off of him. Walking out of his bedroom in his red pajama pants, he ran his hair along his faux Mohawk and released a loud, tired yawn. He shouldn't have stayed up all night making little blue teddy bears. God, he was getting delirious over them being his only symbol of Jonathan. He could only wonder how much the blue treasure chest he gave to Jonathan could hold.

"Hey, Evan! You're finally up!" Evan rubbed one of his eyes. "I was just about to finish the last batch for you! You must have missed my puncakes, huh?"

"You have no fucking idea." Evan smiled to himself over the hallucinating voice and rubbed both of his eyes, groaning exhaustingly. But when he finally lifted his eyes to the kitchen, his whole body froze.

Standing by the stove, flipping pancakes, was a blue hoodie-wearing Jonathan with that frilly blue apron and his black jeans. Jonathan smiled at him and placed the last pancake on the slightly wobbling stack on the plate before he stood proudly in confidence that he did an A+ job. "Surprise!"

"J-J…Jon…Jonath…" Evan couldn't even finish calling his name. His hands were trembling. Jonathan skipped over to him and grinned his serial killer-smile.

"You wouldn't believe what happened. One moment, that crazy bitch was beating me up then the next I was going through this tunnel that had so many crazy memories. Just when I was laughing over that dick chocolate joke, I suddenly woke up in a god damn coffin! I mean, dude, I know I was dead for a moment and all but the inside of the coffin was really creepy. Well, then again, Luke and the gang were scared shitless when they saw me moving and walking up to-" A heart-wretched sob caught his attention and Jonathan turned to Evan, shocked and worried overcoming him when he saw those brown eyes tearing up. "Evan?"

"De…Delirious…" Evan couldn't stop his joy that overcame him. He grabbed Jonathan by the cheeks and pulled him to his half-naked body into a deep, needy kiss. Evan tilted his head and bent down to deepen the kiss until Jonathan was blushing and mumbling against the kiss. But Evan was too happy, too relieved and too grateful that Jonathan was here, alive and just…real. He kissed him. Over and over and over, the noises of kissing smacks were too real for their ears. Evan's muscular arms wrapped around Jonathan's frame and he wished this wasn't a dream. If it was, Evan would be buying pills to end himself, damning angry Jonathan.

It was less of a dream and more of reality when Evan felt Jonathan pulled him back to get a deep breath of oxygen. Those blue, shining eyes looked up at him with those embarrassed red cheeks and the beautiful glitter of life in those blue orbs. "Fuck, Evan…t-that..." Then Jonathan noticed how messed up Evan looked and reached up to place his hands on those cheeks, rubbing a single thumb along the dark shade under Evan's eyes. "Fuck…What happened to you, man? You look like shit."

Evan immediately clasped his hands over Jonathan's light-skinned ones and he smiled shakily, tears pouring down his cheeks with his eyes closed and his body just waiting to break down. "I missed you…I missed you, Jonathan…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for…"

He continued to sob and spoke in incoherent sobs. He felt so pathetic but Evan couldn't stop the guilt for not being able to save Jonathan the first time nor the relief of him being alive again. Jonathan didn't prevent himself from making Evan bend down forward and wrapped him into a hug, his head against the blue hoodie. Jonathan held him tight. "Oh Evan…"

It took a soothing hug, a few whispering words of comfort and a large stack of pancakes to calm Evan from his reaction. Jonathan watched him scarf down the food, dried tears on those Asian cheeks. Just hearing Jonathan giggled over him scarfing down like some wolverine was enough to make the Canadian smiled for the first time in weeks.

Then the two of them had to have a talk in their couch. It wasn't easy. Evan had expected Jonathan to hate him, explode on him or even spew despise-related words into the sentence for his lies of not being Vanoss. And, well, Jonathan would have been angry indeed if he hadn't seen those blue teddy bears in his room, hiding in his treasure chest. It was enough for Jonathan to forgive him, since it not only gave Jonathan's Teddy friends but it gave unlimited supply of teasing.

Evan soon spoke of his childhood with his brother and how Vanoss, the original, and his death influenced Evan to be the mob boss he was years ago. Poor and alone, Evan had survived the streets and orphanage, despite the abuse and suffering he went through. It was thanks to having friends that Evan was alive now. Evan told him the truth of everything he lied to Jonathan to, even showing him Janey's debts and the supposed suicide report Evan gotten from Luke. When it was all said and done, Jonathan only asked him a question.

"Can I see the mark?" That confused Evan but he didn't deny him the chance. He peeled off the skin at the palm of his left hand to show that owl mark on his left hand. Jonathan placed his hand on it and soon, they had their hands pressing up against each other, Jonathan's hand just a few centimeters smaller. He took a deep breath. "My turn…"

Then it was Jonathan's story to tell. His father was merely a poor farmer trying to make them survive. His mother had to be a prostitute to make meet's ends. His parents were always together still however. His father didn't have enough money to make his wife happy but she was with just his love. So when Jonathan was born, things got tougher. But his father was determine to keep them alive, despite the fact he could be so much richer without a child. Jonathan tried his best to keep his parents smiling, just to relieve them of the stress. On the day of his birthday, when his parents had saved enough money for a teddy bear for him, a group of men had come by for his mother.

They were pimps. Cruel ones. They wanted Jonathan's mother as one of their girls. They offered a lot of money but Jonathan's father refused. Furious and not wanting to lose such a beauty cash cow, they blundered him dead. They tried to take her away and when she refused, they gave her a drug designed to make her addicted to men. A bimbo. This activated Jonathan's powers and in doing so, something dark pushed him to do what he had to do. He killed the men, murdered them and sliced them to pieces. His powers were to break things. His powers were to cut everything up. So when he tried to help his mother, she told him to do the same to her. She didn't want to live such a bimbo life, where she would no longer be his mother but a sex object.

Jonathan had to do the hardest thing he could do. He murdered her by cutting her heart away. His mother died as the woman who was so willing to do anything for her love. His father died as the man who risked anything for his family. They left a son who would do anything to make the people he loved happy. But life was cruel still. Investigators tried to give him a normal life, get him to a school and tried to find a family for him. It didn't help that the kids bullied him and his teddy or his family always afraid of him killing them whenever he tried to make them smile with small but sweet gestures.

It drove him to insanity one day when his friends and family betrayed him and threw him to a ditch one rainy day. _"There is no good or bad. There is only survival."_ Those were the thoughts that ran through Jonathan when he was at the bus stop where Evan found him with his poor Teddy. So when he saw how Evan tied the button on the teddy bear, he felt a connection with him. Jonathan was the cutter, Evan was the mender. They had powers of the opposites but they knew the pain and suffering of the world. They knew the truth of it. But Evan just disappeared and Jonathan could only wonder if it was merely his imagination.

That is, until he met Vanoss Hoodini, Evan in disguise. For once, someone was kind to him. Someone offered a home to him. Jonathan felt, at the time, that he didn't deserve it. So he didn't accept it. He merely knocked Evan out and called Brock on Evan's phone. But ever since then, the day just passed by for Jonathan. Killing, heisting and causing mayhem to survive and be alive. That's the problem there. He survived. But he didn't feel… _alive_.

So when he noticed how messed up his hoodie was, he went to that tailor shop and found Evan in his normal glory. Jonathan didn't know he was the kid who mended his Teddy's eye until he saw the thread he used to fix his arm and how he mended his stuff. His hands ran along the air with his strings like a harpist playing a heavenly tune. The stings would gleamed whenever Jonathan saw them. It was what caught his attention the first time when he first met Evan, both as Vanoss and Evan.

Evan had to pause him from his story. "You…can see my strings?"

Jonathan scratched the back of his head. "Sort of. It's like…I want to know more about you, to see who you really are. Its instinct. So when I saw your strings the first time, it spooked me a little because I didn't know why I could. Then I looked up on your criminal records, well, _Vanoss's_ and a lot of people didn't seem aware of your strings."

"That's…" Evan looked around them, despite being in his own home, and then turned to Jonathan. He raised a hand and revealed strings coming out of his palm. They were so thin, almost invisible but Jonathan saw the colors glowing with a red, dim light. The strings wrapped round and round until a rose made of strings was in place. "It's because my brother and I have strings that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. I mean, if you squint, sure, it's there but it usually takes a while for a person to see them."

"Then that's weird. I mean, I could see wherever they are. They just…glow for me." After a few moments of thinking, Jonathan smiled ironically. "Maybe it's because I cut stuff. My powers were made to break stuff."

Sensing Jonathan's sadness over that fact, Evan brought him to a hug and held him tight. "Then I'll build a bridge. Over and over again. Whatever you cut apart, I'll be there to mend it." Evan looked down at Jonathan's eyes and brushed those light brown locks. "Just like how I mended you. I think my…feelings went crazy while I was fixing you up and it was enough to pump some life back in you." Evan chortled. "Its god damn ironic."

"You saved my life."

"With the same powers I used to kill Janey." He tilted his head back and sighed. "I think her life was the price of having you back. I mean, I gave her hell. I got to break her fingers, twist her wrists, crush her toes and crack her feet before throwing her out of the window after…eight times. It was a good thing there was a rope in hand to hang her up like a slaughtered pig."

Jonathan stared at Evan and how his eyes darkened. He watched those lips curled to a sadistic, small smile. Somewhere in Jonathan, he wondered if he had known Evan was this evil this whole time. But the more the truth sank in, the more his mouth wished to speak till those words came out.

"God, I should have let you fuck me on that building."

Evan released a cackle at Jonathan's admiration. "God, you're really Delirious." Evan pecked him on the forehead and, despite mumbling to himself, Jonathan heard him. "My Delirious…"

"Hey." Jonathan bumped his nose against Evan's for his attention and moved his hands up to wrap around his neck. "Does this make us… _us_?"

Evan stared at the hopeful, shining blue eyes and he shuffled in his position for a moment. "No." Jonathan's eyes watered. Evan grinned. "Because I haven't even asked you out and take you through a planned date to sweep you off your feet."

"Evan, you bitch!" Jonathan laughed his trademark laugh and slapped Evan on the shoulder before Evan retaliated with a kiss that got Jonathan's mind fuzzy in a pink, sweet haze.

Their lips just wouldn't stop separating. They held each other and brought themselves through a fit of passion. What was once innocent and cute turned into a need and union. They missed each other in the past two weeks and those two weeks were hell for them. Evan wanted to take it deeper. He wanted Jonathan. He _needed_ Jonathan to be alive and he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream.

So when Evan was lying on the couch and Jonathan was above him, straddling, Jonathan was the first to break apart and he stared down before he clung to that red jacket and told him. "Take me."

Evan picked Jonathan up bridal style in an instant and Jonathan had his arms around Evan's neck and while Evan was carrying him, they didn't stop their lip lock. It wasn't one of those wild kisses or lewd ones. This one was passionate, desperate and filled with the need to love each other as Evan carried his boyfriend, _his_ boyfriend, to his bedroom, to his bed. _Their_ bed.

Jonathan smelled the sweet scent of vanilla and Evan's natural scent that he just can't describe. The bed sunk under the weight of two males. Clothes were stripped and skins were shown. But it wasn't sexual nor dirty. It was love. It was romantic, sensual and every bit precious.

Evan's touches, once the hands that kill and mend, had such feathery effects to Jonathan's scarred body. He had his insecure, he didn't know how Evan would react to his scars despite having seen them before. Jonathan looked to the right but Evan, coming down to place a loving but possessive bite and nip along that beautifully crafted neck of his, murmured to his ear.

"Let me scar you." He planted a kiss on Jonathan's ear that lead to a sinful moan from the blue boy. "I want to make the scars I leave remind you I love you." The strong, calloused hands grazed along Jonathan's torso and down to his bucking hips. Jonathan looked up at Evan, cheeks pink and eyes hooded. Then there was the pleasure between his legs. Jonathan tilted his head and opened his mouth.

"E…Evan! Evan…!" Jonathan gasped out his name and Evan didn't deny him. He kept pleasuring him, pleasing him. He wanted to treasure Jonathan and treated him with love and care. Evan kept his eyes down on those hooded, sparkling blue eyes and his hands pump him over and over until Jonathan arched his body and cried out. "EVAN!"

That cry of his name was enough to make Evan so eager to show him the beautiful realm. He felt Jonathan's climax. He released him. But Evan didn't stop. Not yet. Preparation. Approval. Acceptance. Evan made sure he didn't give Jonathan an ounce of discomfort. He gave him kisses, marks, bites, touches. Everything Jonathan had wanted all his life since he fell for this owl man. It was all right here, in this wonderful moment of happiness.

Skins were slapped. Emptiness were fulfilled. The bed creaked with vigor as Jonathan called out Evan's name in that passionate, delirious voice of his. Evan's body was high just from hearing Jonathan calling out to him, his voice panting and hot, deliriously beautiful and loving. Evan grunted and groaned but he retaliated to Jonathan's cries for him with possessive, loving marks on his neck as if promising him that he will cover his neck in them before they leave the room.

The pressure was inevitable, however, when they're just teetering over the edge. When Evan pulled back from Jonathan's neck, he looked down at Jonathan with his hips moving in tune with his. Jonathan brought his hands up to Evan's faux Mohawk hair and arched his back to him. Evan groaned out and Jonathan lifted his lips up to his ears in a low, quiet whisper.

"I love you." Jonathan clung onto him. Evan didn't let him go. Instead, Evan released a kind of an animalistic groan before their climax was reaching. Jonathan repeated his confession, again and again while Evan marked Jonathan's neck with his teeth and mouth, over and over.

Before long, the two of them reach their climax and Evan fell beside Jonathan. They basked in their afterglow, breathing heavy but warm in each other's arms. No lies, no secrets, no misunderstandings. Just them and their exposed truths to each other.

Evan then smiled and placed a kiss on Jonathan's forehead. With a quiet mutter, Evan told Jonathan the most important truth.

"I love you too."


End file.
